1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hairpiece to be attached to a headwear such as a cap or a hat.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Those who lost their hairs temporarily, for example, like a cancer patient, generally wear headwear attached with a wig or a wig covering over the whole head, when they go out.
Headwear with a wig is a cap or a hat in which hairs are directly implanted, a cap or a hat attached with a hairpiece of which hairs are implanted in a clothing material, or the like. Either one of the wig for the headwear can reduce the volume of hairs to be implanted comparing with that of a general wig, because the headwear covers the head. Accordingly, it is general that the wig for the headwear is cheaper than the wig covering over the whole head. Therefore, it is easy for those who infrequently use the wig to purchase the headwear with the wig rather than the wig covering over the whole head.
However, the headwear with the wig has a demerit that, since the wig cannot be removed from the headwear, the kind of headwear cannot be changed to others. Specifically, in case of the headwear with the wig in which hairs are directly implanted, if those who use the headwear with the wig desire to wear various kinds of headwear, they have to possess a plurality of the headwear with the wig because hairs are directly implanted to the headwear. Therefore, purchasing a plurality of headwear with the wig increases the expenses incurred.
In case of the headwear attached with hairpiece, it can be considered that only the hairpiece is removed from the headwear and attached to other headwear. However, since the wearing angle of headwear put on by a person changes according to the kind of headwear, attaching the removed hairpiece to other kind of headwear may cause the mismatch of the style.
Taking into consideration the above problems, the invention is proposed and has an object to provide a hairpiece that is configured simply and available for any kind of cap or hat.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the invention adopts the following means.
That is to say, a clothing material for a hairpiece is implanted with hairs in width corresponding to the wearing angle of various kinds of headwear. And the hairpiece is provided with at least one attachment for attaching removably the clothing material to the headwear by catching a part of the headwear.
The attachments are provided with a phase of the closing material in which hairs are implanted. And the phase of the attachment being attached to the clothing material may be a curved phase fitting to a head shape.